The Anniversary Gift
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Daniel decides to put on a little show as an anniversary gift...


Title: The Anniversary Gift   
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Future  
  
Summary: Daniel decides to put on a little show as an anniversary gift...  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also don't own "The Heart Won't Lie" sung by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill. I do own the plot though.  
  
Author's Note: Just a little something that I thought of :) As a note, this has an established Sam / Jack relationship.   
  
--------  
  
"Aw come on Teal'c..." Daniel Jackson pleaded as he followed the much larger alien down a corridor.   
  
"I have told you no previously Daniel Jackson and I have not changed my mind." Teal'c replied as he continued on his way to his quarters.  
  
"Teal'c come on! It'll be great, Sam and Jack will love it." Daniel continued pleading his case.  
  
"I doubt that O'Neill or Colonel Carter will enjoy being mocked." Teal'c said as he opened the door to his room. Daniel quickly scurried inside before his friend closed the door.  
  
"We won't be mocking them Teal'c, it will be our gift to them." Daniel retorted.   
  
"I have already purchased an appropriate gift Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said motioning to the box on his dresser.   
  
Daniel's blue eyes quickly darted to the nicely wrapped box before jumping back to Teal'c, "But Teal'c..."  
  
"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c growled, his voice dropping several octaves, "I will not partake in your show."  
  
Daniel's shoulders dropped and he hung his head for a moment before he once again perked up, "Wait...what about Cassie?"  
  
"I do not believe you will be able to convince Cassandra Fraiser to join you, she has already purchased a gift as well." Teal'c answered.   
  
"Then what am I going to do Teal'c?" Daniel asked his friend.  
  
"I believe you should attempt to find a gift to purchase." Teal'c responded.   
  
Daniel shot Teal'c an exasperated look, "The gift isn't the point Teal'c, I want to do this for them. I want *this* to be my gift."  
  
"Then I suggest you find someone who shares your enthusiasm Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said with a nod of his head.  
  
"I will." Daniel grinned before leaving the room, finally leaving Teal'c in silence.   
  
--------  
  
Teal'c walked though the crowded commissary, which had been transformed into a party hall for this evening's event, he walked towards the main table. Finally he broke though the crowd and discovered the very people he was looking for.  
  
"O'Neill," He said with the nod of his head, "Colonel Carter, congratulations on your anniversary." Teal'c held out the gift towards Jack and Sam, who graciously took it.   
  
"Teal'c you didn't have to do this!" Sam grinned as she leaned over to give the Jaffa a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"On the contrary Colonel Carter, it is Tauri custom to present gifts to husband and wife on the anniversary of their union." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Not really T but thanks anyway." Jack grinned as he slapped Teal'c on the back.   
  
"Excuse me everyone, can I have everyone's attention!" Daniel called from atop a small makeshift stage set up near a wall. The room fell silent and all eyes were on the attractive archeologist who was currently hiding under a large jacket. "Thank you. Now I am here to present my gift to Jack and Sam O'Neill, who tonight are celebrating their third anniversary as husband and wife."  
  
The room erupted in applause and whistles and Daniel waited for it to fall silent before he continued; "Now I believe most of us here are familiar with the story behind these two, Jack who now serves as the SGC's main training officer and Sam who is now the leader of SG-1 and 2IC to the mountain. Sam and Jack, you two are like family to me so congratulations."  
  
Jack and Sam smiled and nodded towards Daniel as the room once again erupted in applause.   
  
"Now, I hope you enjoy my gift. This is my interpretation of the Samantha Carter-O'Neill / Jack O'Neill courtship." Daniel said and as he finished the sounds of a piano filled the room. Suddenly Norman Davis, the technician in charge of the dialing and iris programs walked onto the stage dressed in green BDUs and wearing a blonde wig. He began lip-synching with the song playing though the stereo system.  
  
"Looking back over the years  
  
Of all the things I've always meant to say  
  
But words didn't come easily  
  
So many times though empty fears  
  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
  
So scared of who might be answering  
  
You try to live your life from day to day  
  
But seeing you across the room tonight   
  
Just gives me away..."  
  
Suddenly Daniel dropped the jacket to reveal his once brown hair spray painted white and a thin 'mock' scar running though his left eyebrow. The crowd erupted into aplose as he began lip-synching to the duet chorus in the song.  
  
"'Cause the heart won't lie  
  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
  
But there's one thing that won't change   
  
I know I've tried  
  
The heart won't lie  
  
You can live your alibi   
  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
  
The heart won't lie..."  
  
Norman stopped moving his lips as the male voice took over so Daniel 'sang' his portion of the song.  
  
"Long after tonight  
  
Will you still hear my voice though the radio  
  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
  
After the scattered ashes fly  
  
Though the four winds blown and gone  
  
Will you come back to me?  
  
You try to live your life from day to day  
  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
  
Just gives me away..."  
  
Norman once again stepped forward for the duet chorus,   
  
"'Cause the heart won't lie  
  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
  
But there's one thing that won't change   
  
I know I've tried  
  
The heart won't lie  
  
You can live your alibi   
  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
  
The heart won't lie."  
  
The music slowly came to a stop and Norman and Daniel took a bow to the delight of the audience. Daniel jumped down off of the stage and made his way over to his 'family'. "So what did you think?"  
  
Sam and Jack exchanged glances before Jack shot Teal'c a quick glance over his shoulder. Finally he turned back to his friend, "Well I think I'm in debt to Teal'c for buying us a video camera."   
  
Jack held up a small video camera in his hand, the little red light indicating that it was recording, and he smiled. "Sam and I really enjoyed it, isn't that right babe?"  
  
"Oh yes, I loved it." Sam grinned as she suppressed a laugh.  
  
Daniel shot Teal'c a look, "Teal'c!"  
  
"I informed you earlier Daniel Jackson, I purchased O'Neill and Colonel Carter an appropriate gift." Teal'c said as his stern face broke into a grin.   
  
--------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? Please review and let me know! 


End file.
